Life Of A Slytherin Princess Mini Series
by Fire Fay
Summary: Life is hard being the most popular girl in school, especially when you've been abused your whole life and the future doesn't look any better. NOW WITH NEW ENDING!
1. Chapter 1

"_!" "_!" "_!"

The words rang in your ears louder than the bells in a church tower. You covered you ears trying to block out the chants as you ran through the halls faster and faster, but you could still hear the evil words and laughs of torment as you made it to the girls' bathroom. You collapsed on the floor inside and let the tears fall, as you wondered how in the world this could have happened to you.

Well let's go back a little bit, to the beginning of the year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was your 7th and final year and you were the most popular girl in the Slytherin house, and for the most part the whole school. This was going to be the best year ever.

The year started as any other year would, you sat at the Slytherin table as the annoying little first years got sorted, but you weren't paying attention to them, your focus was on the school's hottest guy, who happened to be sitting next to you and trying to slide his hand up your skirt.

"Malfoy, stop it will ya? God, go annoy some other girl," you sighed pushing is hand away, which quickly found its way back to your thigh.

"I just can't help it Carter, I'm drawn to you," he smirked as he moved his way up your skirt.

"Stop it," you spat hitting his arm roughly.

"Fine, I'll go find some other girl who would ravish the idea of having The Draco Malfoy feel her up," he said getting up and moving to a new victim.

"Yeah, good luck with that," you said under your breath.

Dumbledore stood up and gave his speech and the food appeared, but you weren't that hungry, instead you made your way over to the Ravenclaw table to a cute guy with spikey black hair, who had been checking you out.

"Hey cutie what's up?" you asked in a flirty tone.

"Not much, yourself?" he asked looking you up and down.

"Like what you see?" you asked with a smirk, catching him off guard and he quickly looked away, hoping you hadn't noticed.

"Yeah I do, infact," he answered shyly.

"Wanna see the rest of it?"

He started coughing as he nearly choked on the piece of food he just put in his mouth... making you giggle.

*I have him right where I want him*

"You bet!" he said as he regained his composure and tried to seem cool.

"Alright then. How about we…" you started but were rudely interrupted by..."Carter, get your arse over here. Pansy keeps annoying me and I need you to get rid of her," Malfoy started, grabbing your arm trying to pull you up.

"Malfoy, I'm busy right now, come back later," you said, ignoring Malfoy's looks of protest and turning your attention back to the cute guy, "So where were we?" you said looking at him seductively.

"She's not going to sleep with you, she just likes to see you squirm," Malfoy said to the cute guy, rudely, as he pulled you out of your seat and dragged you back to the Slytherin table.

"Malfoy what is your problem?" you asked when you got back to your table, "I was in the middle of something."

"Yeah I know, that's what makes it so fun," he replied with a smirk.

"Grr, I hate you sometimes," you sighed crossing your arms.

"Haha, no you don't. You love me," he laughed making you give him a 'yeah right' look. "Ok well, I'll make it up to you later, come to my room after dinner."

"

Uh no, I don't think so." you replied glancing over at the cute Ravenclaw guy.

*I didn't even catch his name… like I'd remember it tomorrow anyways*

After dinner you headed up to the Slytherin common room, and relaxed in front of the fire for awhile.

"Hey beautiful," you heard a smooth voice say into your ear as you felt a body sit down beside you on the couch. It was Blaise Zambini, a friend of yours, if you could consider him that. You didn't really have friends, Malfoy was the closest thing to a friend you'd ever had.

"Hey Blaise," you replied solemnly, staring into the fire. You didn't really feel like associating with anyone right now, especially not him. Blaise had had a crush on you for quite a few years, he hid it somewhat well, most of the time, but it was still there and it always made you uncomfortable to be around him alone.

"So where is Draco this evening," he asked looking around the room as if to see him.

"Who knows, probably shagged the brain out of some stupid first year or something," you replied, not noticing the look of relief on Blaise's face.

"Wrong, I'll only be shagging one girl today, and with that body I highly doubt she's a first year," you heard a sly voice say. You turned around to see Malfoy coming down the stairs from the boys' dorms.

"Oh and who might that be," you asked, acting as if you really didn't know.

"Uh, I'll just be leaving now," Blaise said nervously and quickly headed through the portrait hole.

*What's his problem... is he afraid of Malfoy?*

"Oh please, don't act like you don't know," Malfoy replied as he hovered over you.

*of course I know... God I love teasing him*

"Hmmmm..." you said pretending to think, "I don't know, who ever could it be?"

A smirk played on his cold lips as he swiftly pinned both of your hands above your head and crashed his lips into yours.

You let out a smile gasp of surprise and pleasure, making his smirk grow against your lips.

"Malfoy, we can't do this here," you said trying to pull away.

"No... shit..." he replied between kisses.

"Come on," he said, finally pulling away, "lets go up to my room."

And with that he grabbed one of your wrists and led you up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

You woke up the next morning in Malfoy's arms, on the floor.

*Owww, my head... last night must have been rough.*

"Morning sexy," you heard Malfoy say in your ear smoothly.

You just groaned and buried your head in his chest making him chuckle at your crankiness; you were not a morning person.

Malfoy and you had been "friends with benefits," as you could call it, ever since about 5th year. Although he wasn't your first he was your obvious favorite. He was the first person that you actually enjoyed sex with. And he was the only boy at Hogwarts who got any out of you. Sure you flirted with other guys but you just liked teasing them, you never slept with them... maybe if you were drunk, but that doesn't count. Anyways...

"Carter either you willingly get off me or I'll be forced to push you off, we are already late for breakfast and I personally can't go through the day without fuel... especially after that night," he stated moving slightly under you.

"Ugh, I might move," you started, "That is if you admit that you missed me over the summer... and don't give me that look. You know you did, Pansy can't shag nearly as good as me."

"And how would you know?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at you.

"Alright then, if she's so good then you can just fuck her for the rest of the school year," you replied trying to hide your smirk as you got up and collected your clothes.

"Hey now, I don't take kindly to threats. Besides you wouldn't last, no sex with me for the whole school year, psh. Who are you kidding?" he replied, not at all trying to hide his smirk.

"Alright then... we'll see who can make it longer without the other... but I must warn you, I don't intend to play fairly," you replied.

*There's no way he can hold out as long as I can.*

"Oh and you think I do? Alright you have a deal."

"Ok first one too touch the other in a... sexual way, is the loser," you stated, shaking his hand to finalize it.

"Have fun with Pansy," you grinned, closing the door to his room behind you.

*He'll never last.*


	3. Chapter 3

*I hate Potions!*

Snape was off on some dumb lecture about... something.

*Who really cares?*

You glanced over at Malfoy, who had his arm around some slutty looking fake blond chick. He had plenty of those girls hanging around him lately.

*Well more than usual.*

You could tell he was getting desperate, it had already been 3 month. You knew he couldn't hold out much longer... or at least you couldn't.

He looked back at you and you realized you had been staring at him. You quickly looked away and hoped he hadn't noticed.

*God, this is torture. I'm going to have to forfeit or something.*

Just as that thought crossed your mind you noticed a note had fluttered onto your desk. You looked over at Malfoy to see him subtly looking at you. You looked up at Snape.

*Good he's not paying attention.*

You opened up the note to read: "This has got to end. Meet me in our usual hallway after lunch, so we can 'talk'."

You smirked to yourself.

*Ha, now I don't have to forfeit, he can be the one to lose. This could not be more perfect*

After potions you didn't go to lunch, instead you went back to your dorm to touch up your hair and make-up.

*Perfect*

About a half an hour later you went back to the halls. Your and Malfoy's "usual hallway" was a hallway on the first floor down in an area with some older classroom that were rarely used, with no one around.

You made you way down the hall. This place kind of creped you out, usually when you went down it you were with Malfoy so you didn't notice the extra cobwebs and cracks running down the walls and over the floor. It was really dark, you could still see but not too well. You couldn't see the rest of the way down the hallway so you just stopped where you were and leaned against the wall. You noticed there was an old classroom beside you with the rusted door partly open because one of the hinges was broken. You looked inside, very dark and dirty.

*I bet there are bodies in there or something.*

You shuttered and moved away from it a few feet as you heard footsteps approaching you.

*Oh thank god, took him long enough.*

You looked over and the tall figure walking your way.

*Wait... tall?*

Draco was a pretty good height, but when you were wearing high heels (which you were) he was only a few inches taller than you.

*Oh shit...*

"Hey Odette," you heard the voice say, instantly recognizing at as Blaise's.

*Ugh I hate it when people call me by my first name.*

You let out a breath you had unknowingly been holding in and relaxed a little since it was just Blaise, but he still kind of creped you out so you moved back a few feet as he got closer to you.

*Scary classroom with dead bodies or Blaise... dead bodies please.*

"What are you doing down here all alone?" Blaise asked.

"I could ask you the same question," you said giving him a funny look.

*Why is he down here?*

"But if you must know I'm waiting for Malfoy," you answered.

"Oh so he's not here yet?" he asked looking around for him.

*Obviously not*

"Afraid not," you replied, started to get nervous and moving even closer to the classroom door.

*Why does he want to know if Malfoys here or not?*

After he had finished looking around his gaze fell back to you as he grinned, "perfect," he said.

*Oh shit.*

He grabbed you and forcefully pushed you into a classroom. You let out a frightened scream, but he quickly put his hand over your mouth to muffle your screams.

"Shut up or I'll be forced to torture you," he said darkly.

*Holy fuck what have I gotten myself into?*

He pushed you up against a nearby wall and crashed his lips into yours. His lips were rough and dry and felt like sandpaper against your smooth ones.

You tried to pull away but he just pushed your body into the wall harder.

You squealed as he started to lift up your skirt and you started trying to hit him. He grabbed your arms roughly and pinned them above your head as he pushed you harder into the wall.

*Where's Malfoy when you need him, honestly?*

"CRUCIO!" you heard a deep voice yell and Blaise suddenly let go of you and fell to the floor in pain.

*Speak of the devil.*

You slid down the wall and grabbed your wrist in pain from where Blaise had been holding it so tightly. Malfoy rushed over to you, kicking Blaise hard in the stomach on his way.

"Are you ok Carter?" he asked, helping you up off the ground.

"Yeah I'm ok" you replied examining your wrist some more.

"The bloody bastard, what was he thinking?" Malfoy said looking down at Blaise as if he were some loathsome insect.

Hey I got a fun idea, lets let him have a bloody good scare when he wakes up," Malfoy said with a twisted grin on his face, making you raise an eyebrow at him.

"Here help me stash him into that closet over there," Malfoy said walking over to Blaise, grabbing hold of him.

"Alright," you replied grabbing onto Blaise's feet.

You guys got him over to the closet and Malfoy opened it. You screamed as a dead body fell out of it.

*I knew it*

"Oh be quiet, this is the old muggle anatomy room, they used to dissect muggles in here, this guy must be left over from back then," Malfoy said pushing the dead guy back into the closet along with Blaise.

"Cause that is just so comforting, at least now I'll be able to sleep knowing that the dead bodies in the school were just for dissection purposes," you stated sarcastically.

Malfoy ignored your comment and started examining your arm, "Come on we should get you to the hospital wing."

"Do we have to? Madam Pomfrey hates me," you asked, "I think it just a sprain."

"Move your wrist then."

*Crap*

You swallowed hard, prepared to hide the pain. You slowly moved your wrist as much as you could, which wasn't very far.

"Farther" Malfoy said raising his eyebrow.

"Fine," you replied and moved it more but you couldn't help it, you let out a yelp of pain.

"Yeah that's what I thought," Malfoy stated in a know-it-all tone, "Come one were going to the hospital wing."

"Fine but can we not tell her what happened?" you asked.

Malfoy raised his eyebrow at you but sighed, "Alright, if that's what you want."

Madam Pomfrey hated you because you always made her job harder by refusing to tell her how you got hurt. You didn't think it was any of her business. Example: at the beginning of your 4th year you came to school with three broken ribs and refused to tell her how it happened. Why did she care so much? That's none of her concern, but she was just mad cause you waited until school started to have her fix it for free instead of going to the hospital during the summer and paying to get it fixed. But what she just didn't understand is that Frank would never take you to the doctor, he refused to pay to take you to the hospital for "a small bruise on your side" which was anything but a small bruise but there was no use arguing with him. Frank was you step-dad, you lived alone in a small apartment with him and your little brother… oh did I mention you have a little brother? His a first year, you weren't sure which house he was in though; you didn't pay to much attention during the sorting ceremony, obviously.

Your mom and dad got divorced when you were about 6 and your mom got custody of you and you never got to see your dad. Your mom married Frank when you were 7 and when you were 8 your mom died.

Anyways back to the hospital wing.

"Owwww," you screamed as Madam Pomfrey moved your wrist in an unusually painful way, "What is your problem? God, that really hurt you wench!"

"Well it's definitely broken," she concluded and she went to start mixing some potions.

"No shit," you muttered.

Malfoy just rolled his eyes, "and you wonder why she hates you."

"Here drink this," Madam Pomfrey said as she returned with a bubbling orange drink that smelled like a skunk that rolled in manure.

No way, why don't you drink some of this crap and tell me about it," you replied.

"Miss. Carter, either you drink this or you can just leave now and suffer with a broken wrist," she stated, starting to get annoyed with you.

"I'll take the second option, thank you for your time," you said, starting to get up.

"Oh no, I don't think so," Malfoy said pushing you back down onto the bed.

*I knew it couldn't have been that easy. But you know this would be hot if Pomfr-ass weren't here. I like this pushing me onto the bed thing*

You started to look Malfoy up and down.

*Damn I've missed him*

"I'll hold her down, you poor it down her throat," you hear Malfoy say and you quickly broke out of your trance.

"Fine I'll take the bloody potion," you grouched and quickly gulped it down.

*Bloody hell thats nasty.. I think I'm going to be sick*

You must have looked like you were about to hurl because Madam Pomfrey stated, "Oh and if you throw up you'll have to drink it again," making you groan as she scurried away to help someone else who had just entered.

"Stupid whore," you mumbled making Malfoy chuckle.

"You know, you made me decide something today," Malfoy said as you and him were walking down the halls back to the dorms.

"Oh and what's that?" you asked.

"I'm never having kids, if your 17 and act like that I can't imagine how a 3 year old would act," Malfoy smirked.

"Oh shut up," you replied smacking him on the arm.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Malfoy stated.

"Oh I'm so scared," you laughed as you hit him on the arm again.

"Oh you should be," he grinned and with that he shoved you against with wall forcefully and pressed his lips against yours.

*Wow I didn't realize how much I had missed this*

He pulled away slowly after a few minutes and you started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"I won," you replied with a smirk as you continued to giggle.

He thought about this for a minute but couldn't think of anything to say in reply, so he just shook his head and pressed his lips against yours again.


	4. Chapter 4

"Morning Odette."

"Saturday, no classes," you groaned rolling away from Malfoy, "and its Carter to you, Draco."

"True, although it is Saturday, ODETTE, you are forgetting that today is also the start of Christmas break. So you do have to get up in order to pack," Malfoy replied with a smirk making you groan even louder.

"Ughhh but I don't want to go home, I wish I could just stay here," you yawned as you sat up.

"Yeah well, not my fault the school decided to send all the students home for break so that they could spray pesticides to get rid of the giant cockroach problem," Malfoy replied, standing up and putting on some clothes.

"Ugghhh," you groaned again.

*I don't wanna go home*

You sat in a compartment with Malfoy and his two lackeys.

*Why do they have to tag along*

You leaned against Malfoy's shoulder as he tightened his grip around your waist.

"Drackieeeee"

"Oh dear god no," you said under your breath as that shrieking voice bounced against your eardrums.

You felt Malfoy let out a sigh of frustration as Pansy opened up your compartment door and made her way in.

"Hi Drackie, I've been looking all over for you," Pansy squealed but the grin on her face quickly faded as she noticed you.

"Why are you here?" she spat at you.

"Well I figured I would be here since me and Malfoy were just shagging a moment before you walked in," you replied with a smirk.

She glared at you and replied, "I don't believe you, not with Crabbe and Goyle here."

"Oh they were watching," you replied, your smirk growing even wider as you noticed she was starting to believe you.

"You couldn't have gotten dressed that quickly," she scoffed.

"Um hello? Were magic," you replied. And it just made your day to see the look of horror on her face as she turned and stormed out.

"Wow you were extra mean to her today," Malfoy stated, giving you an impressed look.

"Yeah well, a hate her an extra lot," you replied looking at your watch, "ugh I should probably go find my brother before the train stops."

"You have a brother?" Malfoy asked.

"Yeah."

"Well why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I didn't think you cared," you replied, "Want to come help me look?"

"Sure," he replied, getting up but still looking confused.

After about 10 minutes you located your brother Jake in a compartment near the front with a group of first year Gryffindor.

*Oh god, I knew it. The little punk never had the guts to get into Slytherin.*

"Do I know you?" Jake asked as you and Malfoy appeared in the doorway.

"Oh shut up, I'm your sister smartass." you replied giving in a warning look.

"Oh you mean the one who I haven't seen or heard from all year, I thought you were dead."

"Watch it you little turd," you glared at him. You loved your brother but you never understood each other. You noticed your brother get a sudden look of fright, along with the other first years in the compartment at the sight of Malfoy.

"Oh I see you've met Malfoy," you replied with a sickly sweet smile as your brother just stared in fear at Malfoy, "Well then you'll be glad to know you will be coming to sit with me and him.. or else I'll just have to reacquaint you two."

*God I'm so mean*

Your brother quickly stood up and followed you and Malfoy back to your compartment.

"I see you've been tormenting little first years again, how typical," you stated as you sat back down next to Malfoy.

"What can I say, I can't help myself. It's just so much fun," Malfoy replied giving Jake a look that make him look as if he was going to piss himself. A few minutes later the train stopped and you and Malfoy went your separate ways.

You and Jake waited an hour for Frank to show up before you finally decided to just to walk the 4 miles to your apartment. You finally got home around 10 and you started dinner as Jake started polishing his broomstick in the family room. Where he got the broomstick, you didn't ask, nor care, you were too worried about when Frank would be home.

Around 11 Frank stumbled in. "Where the h-hell have y-you been?" he yelled at you as he slammed the door. He was obviously drunk the way he tripped over his words.

"Well we were at the train station from 6-7, then from 7-10 we were walking home, and then from 10 until now we've been here." you replied meekly seeing the anger in his eyes.

"I waited-d allll day a-at the t-t-tr-train station for-r y-you, you little s-slut-t," he screamed, drawing closer to you.

"Jake go to your room," you whispered.

"But I..."

"Go to you room!" you commanded him and he scurried off closing the door behind him.

Frank kept getting closer and closer to you and you slowly kept backing up, with each shacking step growing closer and closer to the end of the hallway.

"D-DAMNIT! TELL-L ME W-WHERE YOU WERE!" He shouted throwing the bottle of beer in his hand against the wall, shattering it and slinging glass everywhere.

"W-w-we were a-a-at the t-t-train s-s-station," you stuttered in fear.

"LIKE HELLLL YOU W-WERE!" and with that he grabbed ahold of you around the neck and threw you into the your room, following you in and closing the door behind him.

You quickly scurried over to your purse, looking desperately for your wand.

*Where is it, oh my god, where is it!*

You finally found it and went to point it at him but as you did he snatched it out of your hand and broke it over his knee.

"YOU LITTLE WITCH! HOW D-DARE YOU TRY TO HEX ME!" Frank then grabbed you by your hair and threw you onto your bed, climbing on top of you.

He roughly tore your clothes off and at this point you tightly closed your eyes and wished really hard you were somewhere else, anywhere else, right now.

You laid there on the floor, curled up with your knees against your chest, silent tears rolled down your cheek, one after the other.

While you were home this is where you slept, because you refused to sleep on your bed, to many painful memories. Ever since your mother died Frank had done this too you every time he got drunk. He's an ok dad to Jake when he's sober but of course Jake doesn't know what he does to you. You make it a point to keep Jake away from all this. You may hate your little brother but you would die before you would let him witness his sister being raped and beaten.

You avoided Frank for the rest of the break. You didn't expect him to get you or Jake any Christmas presents, he never did. Draco sent you an owl inviting you to spend Christmas with him and his family, Frank agreed to get you out of his hair but you didn't want to leave Jake alone with Frank. Luckily Jake got invited to spend Christmas with one of his friends so you were at the Malfoy manor the next day.

*Damn, this place is big... Malfoy really is loaded… nothing I didn't already know but still... damn*

You rang the door chime and waited. A few minutes later you heard something scurry toward the door and a frightened looking house elf opened the door.

"Can I help you miss?" he asked.

"I'm looking for Draco Malfoy," you replied peering inside.

"Well let her in house elf," you hear a cold voice say making the elf shiver and he quickly grabbed your bag and showed you in.

"Took you long enough? What kind of transportation did you use?" Malfoy asked as he came out of the shadows and approached you.

"It's called a plane, doubt you've ever heard of one," you replied admiring the huge mansion.

*It looks even bigger from the inside*

"Doesn't look this big from the outside does it? But its decent, probably no bigger than yours," Malfoy stated.

Oh did I mention? Malfoy thinks you're rich, and a pure blood. Would suck if he ever found out. You couldn't very well tell him you lived in a 2 bedroom apartment with a muggle now could you? As for your blood, you assumed you were a pureblood, you'd have to to get into Slytherin right? You had no idea what bloodline your family was from, for all you know you could be a mudblood. You never remember your mom using magic, and you didn't find out you were a witch until after she died, freaked the shit out of Frank. But Jake was a wizard too so at least one of your parents had to be magical. If you could you would track down your dad but you don't even know his last name, your mom changed you and Jake's last name to her madden name after the divorce and you were too young to remember what it used to be. You were sure it had to have been on your birth certificate but that seemed to have vanished out of thin air.

"Yeah, mine's just a tad smaller, but close," you said getting your snobbish attitude back to try not to blow your cover.

"Draco darling? Who was at the door?" a thin blond woman appearing in a doorway asked.

"Just my friend," Mafoy replied annoyed.

"So I'm your friend now am I?" you whispered to Malfoy making him roll his eyes.

The woman strutted over to you and Malfoy, "Oh you must me Miss. Carter, I'm Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mom. Draco has told me so much about you."

"Oh he has?" you asked raising an eyebrow at Malfoy making him look like he wanted to bash his head against a wall. You tried to hold in a giggle.

"So have you and Draco been friends for awhile?" Narcissa asked.

Oh yes me and 'Draco' have been 'friends' for many years," you said amused at these new words.

"Oh I see," Narcissa replied looking at back and forth between Malfoy and you.

*I bet she thinks we like each other or something, hehe, good. Makes it much easier to tease Malfoy*

"Come on, I'll show you to your room," Malfoy said, grabbing your arm and trying to get you away from his mother.

"Oh not so fast Draco, I'm sure your father would love to meet Miss. Carter.."

"Yeah I'm sure he would..." Malfoy muttered.

Narcissa ignored Malfoys comment and continued, "I'm sorry dear I don't think I caught your first name."

"Oh its… Odette." you replied bitterly.

*She better not start calling me that*

"Oh well that's a unusual name, well come on, this way dear," Narcissa replied turning into an other room.

"Just so you know you won't be sleeping in your room, you'll be staying with me," Malfoy whispered in your ear.

"I figured as much," you replied as he led you into the kitchen.

"Lucius, honey, this is Draco's 'friend' Odette Carter," Narcissa said to a man with long blond hair and a stern look as you and Malfoy entered the room.

"Nice to meet you sir," you said, a little frightened by his harsh appearance.

The pleasure his all mine Miss Carter," he replied looking you up and down making you move uncomfortably. He reached out and grabbed your hand and kissed it.

"I must say, I've met many of Draco's friends but none of them were nearly as pretty as you," he stated with a smirk.

*God now I see where Malfoy gets it from*

You noticed there was a man sitting next to Mr. Malfoy who was giving you a funny look.

"This is my business partner, we just in the middle of something, so if you don't mind Draco," Lucius stated giving Malfoy a harsh look.

"Oh no I don't mind at all," Malfoy replied glaring at his father and dragging you out of the room.

*Is someone jealous?*

"Nice to meet you Miss Carter," Lucius said as you left the room.

"Hostility much?" you asked when you and Malfoy were out of hearing range.

"He does that with ever single girl except Pansy, pedophile," Malfoy growled.

"Well I don't blame him, have you seen Pansy?" you asked.

You thought you saw a slight smile but he quickly changed it to a smirk as you two approached a door.

"This is my room," he said as he opened the door revealing a huge extravagant bedroom.

*Wow*

"It's not much, but you should really check out the bed," he stated with a smirk making you roll your eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

*I Hate Pansy!*

It had been three days since you arrived at the Malfoy Manor and Pansy showed up the second day and hadn't left since, and in her time here she had been constantly flirting with Draco.

*Did I just call him Draco? Fuck, I need to get away from these people*

You and Draco had managed to ditch Pansy for a little while and were currently lying on his bed.

"I hate Pansy," he sighed.

"You're telling me, does that fat cow ever leave?" you asked.

"Nope, she's used to hanging around during breaks so I can use her, but I don't very well need her anymore now do I?" he replied.

You felt a weird feeling in the pit of your stomach as he said this.

*What is this feeling? Jealousy? No. Hell no. Draco... er Malfoy is just my 'piece of ass'*

You were broken out of your thoughts as you felt Draco's lips against yours. He wrapped his arms around you and ran his tongue over your lips, begging for permission to enter. You slowing opened your mouth inviting his tongue in and...

"DRACKIE!"

*Grrrr*

Draco pulled away from you just as Pansy opened up the door.

"There you are..." Pansy said cheerfully until she noticed the position you and Draco were in, "What are you guys doing?"

"We were getting ready to fuck, now get out bitch," you hissed.

Her face looked like it didn't know whether to be shocked or infuriated.

"You're such a WHORE Carter!" she screamed, face turning red.

"Oh please you are just saying that cause your man wants me... not you," you replied with a smirk. She looked as if she were about to lunge at you until Draco interfered.

"Pansy how about you leave, I'll talk to you later," he barked at her, making her scurry out of the room.

"Why are you so mean to her?" he asked, turning back to you.

"Cause I don't like her," you stated obviously.

"Why?"

"..."

You had never thought of why you hated Pansy, you just did. Probably because she was always trying to get with Draco, but you couldn't tell him that.

"I don't know," you replied simply.

"It's cause your jealous right?" he smirked.

"No!"

"Riiight," he replied obviously not believing you, "You know what?"

"What?" you asked in an annoyed tone.

"We should become a couple," he stated bluntly.

*Now What?*

"What have you been smoking?" you asked looking at him as if he had grown three heads.

He chuckled a little, "I'm serious. We've been shagging for so long,. You're obviously jealous of Pansy, and I don't like seeing you with other guys..."

At that last statement you zoned out into your thoughts, the Ravenclaw guy, Blaise… Draco had been jealous.

*OMG*

And you were jealous of Pansy, even though you didn't want to admit it. You slowly began to realize that he was right. But you weren't sure.

"I'll think about it," you stated and walked out.

You headed down to the library to try to be alone with your thoughts.

You and Draco had been together for a long time. But you had never had a real boyfriend; you just fooled around with guys. You didn't know if you were ready for the commitment. And what about Draco, would he be loyal to you?

*Doubtful. Draco can't be with the same girl for more than a few hours before he gets bored and moves onto another.*

But what about with you? You and Draco had been kind of together for years and he hadn't gotten bored with you. Maybe you were different.

"Grrr, I don't know. God this is hard," you muttered under your breath.

"What is?" you heard a voice say.

You jumped up and looked around to see a man sitting about 10 feet away from you. He was an older man, no older than Frank but still he was an adult. He had sandy blond hair, about the same color as yours and deep brown eyes like yours.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know anyone was in here," you said heading toward the door.

"Oh you are welcome to stay, I didn't mean to startle you. I just came here to think," he replied and you slowly sat back down.

"I don't think I've met you yet," you said looking at him oddly.

"Oh, how rude of me. My name is George Parkinson. I'm in business what Lucius, I'm sure you've met him. My daughter is around here somewhere too, Pansy, you might know her as well," he stated. (Never read the books, so idk what Pansy's dad's real name is or what he looks like, but its my story so therefore he shall be as I make him)

*Oh he's the cow's dad.*

"Oh yes I've met her," you replied emotionlessly.

"I take it you don't like her much?" he asked.

"Oh no, I like her just fine," you replied.

"No need for lies dear, she's not my favorite person either. She only talks to me when she wants something," he replied.

*Ha, Pansy's own father doesn't even like her. That's rich.*

"I'm sorry I don't believe I caught your name miss..."

"Oh, sorry. My name is Odette Carter, I'm staying here with Lucius's son Draco," you said.

*This dude is pretty cool*

"Ah, see you've got your eye on him too. He must be popular," George replied with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh, quite the contrary, he's the one who's got his eyes on me," you replied.

"Ah, so is that what you were muttering to yourself about earlier?"

"Yes," you replied. This guy was cool, even if he was Pansy's dad, you felt comfortable talking to him. You and George talked for a while and you later left the library, not having gotten anything accomplished.

You went back into your room... well Draco's room, to find him lying on his bed with his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling.

"Have fun thinking?" he asked as you walked in.

"I didn't really have much time to think, George talked to me the whole time I was trying to think," you replied.

"George?"

"Pansy's dad... did you know even her dad hates her?" you replied.

"So for the past hour you've been chatting it up with... Pansy's dad?" he asked looking at you weird.

"Sure, I guess."

"So I take it you haven't come to a decision yet?" he asked.

"Well... kind of. I'm wondering how you, Draco Malfoy, can manage commitment."

"Well we've just been shagging for years, I guess that's not proof enough," he sighed.

"Draco... It's not that simple, a relationship is a whole lot harder than shagging."

"You.. you just called me Draco. Aww, I knew you liked me," he teased.

"Oh shut up," you growled making him laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

"Good morning beautiful."

"Go away, too early," you growled covering you head with a pillow.

"Fine, I guess I'll just go shopping with Pansy instead..."

"You wouldn't dare," you said, glaring at Draco.

"Well if you won't wake up I guess I'll have to," he said. He enjoyed taunting you way to much.

"Fine, I'll go get ready," you replied rolling out of bed making him chuckle at your change of heart at the mention of Pansy.

"I need a new wand," you told Draco as you, him, and Pansy arrived at Diagon Ally.

"Why?" Pansy asked.

"Was I talking to you cow?" you hissed at her.

"Why do you need a new wand?" Draco asked.

"Well since apparently I need everyone's permission before I can buy anything... mine broke, so I need a new one," you replied.

"How did you manage to break it?" Pansy asked.

*She's just not understanding that I'm not talking to her*

"Once again, was I talking to you heffer?"

Draco sighed in frustration at you two, "women."

"Well that was unnecessarily sexist. Why did she have to come anyways?" you asked Draco, not bothering to whisper the last part.

"Father made me bring her," he whispered back. "Now how did you break your wand?"

"Its wood, its fairly easy to break," you replied, intentionally not answer his question.

"Then we'll just have to get you an unbreakable steel wand," he replied.

"Draco they don't make those," you replied obviously.

"Aww, you called me Draco again," he teased.

"I want to go look at the dresses, after all that is why we are here, to buy formal attire for dinner tonight," Pansy stated.

"Why don't you already have a gown Pansy? Out grow your's? I'm sure that's fairly easy for you," you replied making her blush angrily and look away.

*Haha I was right*

"Well Pansy how about you go look at dresses while Carter and I go wand shopping?" Draco asked.

"Why can't you go with me and Carter go wand shopping by herself?" Pansy asked.

"Because he doesn't want to see you trying on dresses, he might accidentally get a glimpse of you naked and then he'd be blind," you hissed.

*God I'm so mean, hehe*

"You better watch it Carter, I'm not going to put up with your shit much longer," she replied giving you a death glare.

"Oh I'm so scared," you replied pretending to act scared as you and Draco headed off toward the wand shop.

It didn't take you too long to find a wand, most wands liked you, it was just a decision of finding a pretty one. No, the reason you and Draco didn't make it back to Pansy for an hour was because you and him found a fun little empty corner on street that you guys used to make out in.

"What took you guys so long?" Pansy asked as you and Draco entered the formal wear shop.

"Traffic," Draco replied solemnly.

"But you were walking!" Pansy whined as Draco and you made your way away from her to look around.

"Drackiee, I found two dresses I like but I can't decide which one I like more, if I try them on for you will you tell me what you think?" Pansy cooed, catching up to you guys.

"Does it really matter, you'll look just as horrible in either," you butted in.

"Shut your fat face Carter!" she hissed at you.

"Fine Pansy, I'll look at the bloody dresses," Draco sighed, trying to avoid more drama, and he and Pansy went off to the dressing room.

You looked around for a while but couldn't really find anything you liked.

*I want something that will make Draco's mouth drop when he sees me... none of these are slutty enough*

Draco came out of the changing room with Pansy about a half an hour later with an annoyed look on his face.

"How were they?" you asked him as Pansy when to go talk to the cashier.

"The both were horrid, I picked the ugliest one just cause I knew you would die when you saw her in it," he replied.

"Can't wait to see it," you replied with an evil smile.

"So did you find anything?" he asked, noticing you weren't carrying any bags.

"Nah, nothing slutty enough for me, I think I'm going to look somewhere else," you replied making him chuckle.

"We've been looking for hours, can't you just pick one Carter?" Pansy whined as you roamed the streets looking for a dress shop you hadn't been to yet.

"For once I agree with Pansy, will you hurry up?" Draco asked.

"I'm working on it, I waited while Pansy pigged out a Honeydukes, and while you fooled around in the broom shop, you guys owe me," you replied, spotting a promising dress shop.

You found a few dresses you liked and decided on a deep purple halter dress with a low plunge neck line that went down the you naval and was held together with gold chains covered in diamonds and two holes on either side of your waist that had a few diamond covered chains across them. It elegantly swept the floor even with you 4 inch gold strappy heels with diamond accents.

How did you afford this you ask, readers? You honestly think Frank got all you mom's money? Hell no, you had a few plentiful bank accounts he didn't know about, you had to, otherwise he would spend it all on beer and hookers.

You bought the dress and Draco and Pansy looked relieved to finally be done shopping.

*I don't think I've mentioned it lately, but I hate Pansy*

You had been in the bathroom for over an hour experimenting with different hairstyles for the dinner/ball this evening.

"Will you hurry up, other people have to get ready too ya know?" Draco yelled, banging on the door.

"Oh and it will take you how long to shave?" you asked.

"I have to fix my hair too," he replied.

"You know most guys really don't spend a lot of time on their hair, I think you are just gay," you replied with a smirk.

"Well all the ladies like my hair, if you don't then maybe I'll just find another one who does," he replied cockily.

"Yeah right," you muttered to yourself as you finally found a hairstyle you liked.

You decided on ringlets with a gold double headband.

"I'm coming out, but close your eyes, you're not allowed to see it until I'm all done," you yelled through the door at Draco.

"Fine, I'll close my eyes but if your naked then I want to know so I can open them, and if I run into a door while my eyes are closed its all your fault," he replied making you giggle and the thought of Draco running into a door.

You opened the door and scurried over the closet before Draco could see you as he entered the bathroom closing the door behind him.

You slipped on your dress and your heels and put in your dangly diamond earrings. You walked over to the mirror and started to put on some make up: black eyeliner, sparkly light lavender eye shadow, some light foundation, mascara, blush, and some pinkish lip-gloss. You had just finished as Draco exited the bathroom.

As expected his jaw did indeed drop, you half expected it to hit the floor, but he quickly realized it and regained his composer.

"How do I look?" you asked doing a 360.

"Uh.., you look fine," he replied straightening his tie.

"Uh huh," you replied with a smile.

"Oh I got something for you," he said pulling a small back box out of he pocket.

He opened it to reveal a diamond pendant necklace that went perfect with you dress. You put it on and him and you headed down stairs.

Dinner was a bore and Pansy was no where to be seen.

*And I so wanted to see her in her dress, hehe*

After dinner everyone headed to the ballroom. You spotted a few people from your school but you didn't really care about them so you just dragged Draco out onto the dance floor and started grinding with him.

You and him danced through a couple of songs until something caught your attention... a large orange blob approaching you

*Holy shit its Pansy*

You couldn't stop yourself from doubling over with laughter. She was wearing a tight orange leather dress that showed every bulge in her body and a furry orange sweater type thing, if you could call it that.

"Hi Drackie," she cooed, "What is Carter's problem?"

Draco was trying hard to suppress his laughter, "Who knows, she's just weird sometimes," he replied earning a slam on the arm from you and your laughter subsided.

"Oh," Pansy replied, "I already knew that. Will you dance with me Drackie?"

"Uh.. Uh..." Draco seemed to be caught in the middle of his father's stern looked telling him to be nice to Pansy, and his utter disgust toward her. You quickly saved him.

"Sorry pug, he's my dance partner, find your own," you spat grabbing onto Draco's hand.

Pansy looked outraged, she was turning redder by the second.

"That's it you little slut, your going down!" she yelled and punched you right on the eye making you stubble backwards and gaining the attention of the whole room.

You quickly regained your composer and lunged at Pansy, tackling her to the ground. You threw a couple punches her way but she quickly grabbed you by the hair and flipped you over her head. You got free and went to attempt to scratch her eyes out but Draco grabbed you from behind and pulled you away from Pansy.

"Let me at the bitch so I can kill her!" you screamed, fighting violently to get out of Draco's grasp but he was to strong.

Pansy gave you a snooty look and started to walk away and Draco let you go you.

*Well that was dumb on his part*

You quickly jumped forward, grabbing onto Pansy's hair.

RIIPPPP

You and a now partially bald Pansy fell to the floor, she let out a horrified shriek and began to cry as she noticed what had just happened. She stood up and ran out of the room in tears.

*Ha that's what the bitch gets for starting a fight with me*

Draco helped you up and you dusted yourself off. Everyone went back to what they were doing as you examined a large tear in your dress from your foot to your thigh.

"Bitch..." you muttered as you noticed there was blood running down your forehead.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up," Draco stated, and you and him went upstairs to his room.

You examined your injuries in the mirror, a chunk of your hair had been ripped out, you had a gash along your hairline, a black eye in formation, and a few scratches down your arms.

Draco helped you clean your wounds and you used a spell to make your hair grow back.

"So did you have fun causing a scene?" Draco asked as he put some alcohol on your forehead making you wince.

"The bitch hit me first," you replied.

He sighed at your stubbornness and did a spell to fix you black eye.

*He's kind of sweet... when he wants to be. And I do like him, even though I don't like to admit it*

"Hey Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Yes," you replied with a smile.

"Yes what?" he asked looking confused.

"Yes, I do want to be a couple," you thought you small a slight smile but once again he turned it into a smirk.

"I knew it," he smirked.

"Oh I see, so you weren't asking me out, you just wondered if I liked you," you sighed looking away.

*Damn I'm dumb*

"No... I... you know I... ah hell," he said tripping over his words so he just leaned forward and kissed you. It wasn't rough and passionate like it usually was, it was sweet and loving and gentle.

He grabbed your head and pulled you deeper into the kiss as he laid you down, him on top of you.


	7. Chapter 7

"Owwww," you groaned as you woke up with a killer headache.

"Told you that you'd would feel it in the morning," Draco chuckled at your pain.

You sat up and looked around, noticing you were laying in the bathroom floor.

"God, we can have sex just about anywhere can't we?" you sighed.

"Well there's a few places we haven't done it yet that we could try," Draco replied thinking of all the possible places you two could do it.

You and Draco went downstairs for breakfast; you almost turned around and left when you saw Pansy and her dad were sitting at the breakfast table with Narcissa and Lucius.

"Odette dear, so lovely to see you," Narcissa said cheerfully as you and Draco entered the room, "Mr. Parkinson here was just requesting a word with you."

*Shit, he's going to chew me up and down for ripped out Pansy's hair*

You sighed but agreed to it and Narcissa, Lucius, and a reluctant Draco left the room, leaving you, Mr. Parkinson (George), and Pansy.

You sat down. Pansy had an unusually smug look on her face.

"Pansy dear, I do believe I asked for a private audience with Miss. Carter," Mr. Parkinson stated, wiping the smirk clear off Pansy's face.

"B-but..." she stammered in protest.

"I have spoken young lady, now out!" he command and she reluctantly left.

"So, ever work out your problems with Lucius's boy?" he asked as Pansy shut the door behind her.

"Not to be rude sir, but can we skip the small talk, I know you only wanted to talk to me so you could chew me out for beating up Pansy," you said.

"Actually quite the contrary, I could care less if you would have ripped her arm off instead of her hair," he stated making you look at him in shock.

"Pansy and I never have been close, she's too much like her mother. She died a few years ago," he said kind of sadly but he changed the topic quickly, "Did I ever tell you I had another daughter? A son too? Of course they were by my first wife."

"No, I don't believe you did," you replied, pretending to care.

"Yes I did, she was very pretty like yourself. She however didn't look at all like her mother, she took after me," he stated.

*And where is he going with this?*

"Did anyone ever tell you your mother was a muggle?" he asked randomly.

*WTF*

"No, but how would you know that? My mother died when I was 8," you replied.

"So I heard. I think you would have liked my other daughter, her and Jake never got along though, I remember one time when Jake was first born she found a spider to put in his crib and then..."

"HOLD UP! You better get to your point soon cause you are confusing the hell out of me," you said.

He ignored you and when on, "My other daughter never did like her name though, she once wanted us to call her Ashley because she whined that no one else in her class was named Odette."

*Holy fuck!*

You just stared at him, mouth partially open.

"Miss Carter, you are in fact my daughter," he stated.

"What!" you heard a muttered voice say on the other side of the door and Pansy quickly barged in.

*OMG*

"No way, there is no way I am related to that slut!" she yelled pointing at you.

"Oh my god.." you whispered making both of them look at you, "I'm her sister? Oh my god... I'm part COW!" you whined.

"You better watch it Carter or I'll..."

"Pansy that is quite enough," Mr. Parkinson hissed.

*Omg, do I have to start calling him dad now? I don't know which would be worse, living with Frank or Pansy*

"Now Odette, if you would like you and Jake can come live with me and Pansy, but I'm sure you are probably comfortable living with your step-dad and I won't pressure you, I just hope you will consider it as an alternative." he stated, quieting Pansy.

"I'll think about it," you replied.

*I would love to get away from Frank, but living a complete stranger and my worst enemy doesn't sound fun either*

You slowly stood up and walked out and Pansy and her dad..

*er.. our dad*

... began to bicker.

"Hey what happened in there?" Draco asked as you walked by him.

"Mr. Parkinson is my dad," you replied solemnly.

"Wait... so that means... haha, you're Pansy's sister," Draco said as he busted out into laughter.

"Half sister!" you spat.

"You are still related to her, haha, sucks to be you," he continued to laugh earning a slap on the back from you making him fall face down on the step causing you to bust out laughing.

"I thought you lived with your parents," Draco asked.

He was lying on his bed twirling his wand between his fingers while you were diligently packing.

"No I live with my muggle step-dad Frank on the outskirts of town in a dingy two bedroom apartment," you stated.

"WHAT? I thought you lived in a mansion," Draco said sitting up in shock.

"Yeah that was a lie. Oh and I'm not a pureblood either, I just found out that my mom was a muggle," you stated, not really caring what he thought anymore.

*I might lose him but I'm tired of lying, he would have found out sooner or later anyways*

"Really? Well that will definitely put a damper on your and my parent's relationship," he stated simply, laying back down.

"Any other relationships it will 'put a damper on'?" you asked curiously.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Like me and you?"

"Well... at least your not a mudblood," he replied.

"Since when are you optimistic?" you asked.

"I'm sorry. Would you rather me be pessimistic?"

"No thanks, optimistic is fine with me,"

"That's what I thought," he replied with a smirk, "Now, I'm on my bed all alone... What's missing here?" he asked pretending to ponder.

You giggled and walked over to the bed.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day you were back at Hogwarts. You and Draco were the first people in the common room and upon entering discovered a dazed looking Blaise sitting on one of the couches.

He appeared to be completely out of it. You then realized that Draco must have hit him so hard he was knocked out until after the train left and was stuck here with the insecticide fumes.

*I slightly feel sorry for him... but not really*

Pansy came trotting in after you and Draco.

"Listen Carter, you better not dare tell anyone we are related. It would totally ruin my reputation if people found out," Pansy said snobbishly.

"Oh, and what reputation would that be? That you're a fat ugly cow and so is everyone in your family? It wouldn't hurt your rep any, might just improve it. Its my reputation it would ruin, people might think that I'm just an anorexic fat cow," you replied.

"You do realize that you just called YOUR family fat cows right?" she replied.

"Nope, I'm only your half sister, and our dad is not a cow, its your mom's side I was referring to," you smirked.

"Oh I know you didn't just talk about my mama?" she yelled, taking out her earrings ready to fight.

"Pansy fuck off, no one likes you," Draco stated hoping to run her off, and it worked, she broke out into tears and ran upstairs.

Needless to say, word that you were Pansy's sister got out pretty fast. Of course you are sure that it didn't have anything to do with Draco teasingly calling you Parkinson in public.

A couple people tried to butt into your business by asking you questions but that was none of their business so you just scowled at them. But people quickly forgot about you being a Parkinson and started wondering what was going on between you and Draco.

You and Draco had always had fun showing PDAs but it was different now: cuddling in the common room instead of shagging upstairs, sitting together all the time, actually talking, and holding hands. Rumors quickly flew around the school that you and Draco were dating. You refused to neither confirm or deny the rumors when people asked, once again it was none of their business, and what if you and Draco broke up, you just didn't want the whole school involved in your personal life. But it was fairly obvious, especially since for the first time in either of your lives that you and Draco turned down everyone to ask either of you out.

You and Draco had been together for about 3 months now and it was going great. Things were going fairly well, until...

*When was the last time I had my period... holy shit!*

You jumped up from your place beside Draco on a Slytherin love seat.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, giving you a funny look.

"Oh I just realized... what time it was... its already," you quickly looked at your watch, "1 am."

"Yeah and we usually stay up until 2 then we go to my room and shag," Draco replied.

"Yes, but I have a... big test tomorrow I... need to get some... sleep?" you said unsure if he would buy it.

"Since when do you care about tests? And I don't remember any test were having tomorrow," he replied.

"Uh yeah...Snape is having us make a ...potion tomorrow, so I need to get some sleep," you replied and quickly dashed up the stairs to the girl's dorm.

"But we make a potion every day in Potions!" you heard Draco yell behind you as you closed the door.

Most of the girls were asleep.

*Wow I don't think I've been here at night all year... now let me think, who might have a test*

You spotted a random girl that had had sex with Draco multiple times that you knew of. The thought of her sleeping with Draco made you shutter and you quietly started going through her things.

*Bingo!*

You found a whole stash of pregnancy tests in her trunk.

You were on birth control so you didn't have to worry about getting pregnant but you didn't remember having your period since before school started. How you could have not noticed it was beyond you. The pill usually shortened your period to about 1 day so you just thought it had stopped it. You had noticed you had gained a little weight, but your clothes still fit. You went into the bathroom, locked the door, and waited.

1 minute...

2 minutes...

3 minutes...

You looked at the strip nervously, still negative.

4 minutes...

5 minutes...

You quickly grabbed the strip and compared to the picture on the box.

*No it can't be...*

You looked at the test.

*Two pink lines*

You looked at the picture of positive on the box.

*... two pink lines...*

You dropped the test and began to shake and you slid against the wall.

Your breathing got heavy as you began to hyperventilate. You vision slowly began to become blurred and soon you couldn't see anything at all.

*Oh my god... this can't be happening...*


	9. Chapter 9 REVISED

"HURRY UP! OTHER PEOPLE NEED TO GET READY TO!" you heard someone yelled and a loud banging noise next to your head.

You sat up and looked around, you were in the girls' bathroom.

*I must have passed out*

You looked down and saw the pregnancy test and box lying on the floor.

*So I guess it wasn't a dream...*

You gathered up your stuff and opened the bathroom door.

Some girl you recognized but weren't acquainted with stood at the bathroom door with a very annoyed look on her face. She gave you a weird look then asked, "Since when do you stay in the girl's dorm?"

You ignored her and walked over to you bed and closed the curtains. You decided not to go to classes today and waited for all the girls to leave so you could take a nap, apparently passing out doesn't refresh you very much.

You tried to fall asleep but you just laid there wide awake lost in your thoughts.

*How am I going to tell Draco? I can't... I'll loose him...*

You heard a banging noise and a male voice, "Carter? Carter? Are you in there?"

It was Draco. You stood up and opened the door for him.

"Hey, why didn't you go to class today?" he asked looking concerned.

"I didn't feel well," you replied.

"I don't believe you..." he replied giving you a stern look, "you were acting strange last night and today you didn't go to class... now tell me what is going on or I'll hold you down and poor truth potion down your throat."

You gulped and moved uneasily trying not to look at him.

*I'm going to loose him*

A tear ran down you cheek, you turned away from Draco, hoping he wouldn't notice but he did. He pulled you close to him and wiped it away.

"Tell me what's wrong love," he said more softly.

"I don't want to, I'm afraid I'll lose you," you replied.

"No, you won't lose me baby, I love you," he replied and you felt your heart skip a beat, he had never said that before.

You sighed as a few more tears ran down your cheeks, "Alright," you gulped hard trying to hold back the tears, "I'm pregnant Draco."

Draco suddenly looked nervous but tried to hide it, "It's ok love, we'll get through this, ok?"

"But there's one problem," you protested as more tears began to poor down,"it's not yours," you whispered, not being able to make your voice any louder.

Suddenly the look of care and concern that had been in Draco eyes quickly turned to furry and wrath.

"W...WHAT?" he yelled, infuriated.

"I'm sorry," you sighed, more and more tears running down your face.

"So you've been fucking around with other guys! You were bloody worried about me being unfaithful to you and you get knocked up by some other guy!" Draco screamed, face turning red.

"So who was it? Blaise? You and him were always conspiring against me, I knew you were. I bet he wasn't trying to force you that one day at all, I bet you were doing it willingly!"

"It wasn't Blaise," you replied, crying harder and harder.

"Oh so there was more than him you were sleeping with? Oh well that's just bloody fan-fucking-tastic! You know what? We are through! And I'll make sure every bloody guy in this school knows why so you will never, ever get with any of them ever again!" he screamed and stormed out.

You threw yourself on your bed and just bawled for hours, a few girls came in the dorm but left after hearing you.

You went down to the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning to an array of snickers your way. You took a seat at the Slytherin table but when you did everyone close to where you sat stood up and moved.

You chose not the care and grabbed a piece of toast. A few girls about 5 feet away from you were looking at you while giggling and whispering, you just threw a death glare their way and for once...

*it didn't work?*

They just started giggling more.

You looked around for Malfoy and found him, girl on each arm.

*Bastard*

You quickly ate and left the Great Hall. He had completely trashed your reputation. Just yesterday every guy you passed looked you up and down and flashed a smile your way, but today all they did was snicker cruelly at you or simple look at you in disgust. You felt like crying, but you didn't let it show, you would not let them think you were weak.

You went through your classes that day without really paying attention to them. All your attention was used to try to ignore all the stares and whispers.

After your final class of the day you decided to go back to your room without dinner. You were walking down the halls when you spotted it, Malfoy and Pansy going at it. You felt as if you were going to be sick. You stormed over to them, pushed Pansy away and turned to Malfoy.

"What in the shit is your problem?! You treat me like shit then go shove your tongue down my cowish sister's throat! I thought you had a bit more dignity than that Malfoy, but I guess you can't expect much from an inbred little ferret!" you yelled and slapped him hard across the face.

You and him may be over but there is no way you would let him do that to you.

*To leave me for that cow, why its preposterous!*

Malfoy grabbed his cheek in shock as a crowd gathered to see what all the noise was about, but his expression quickly turned to rage, "How dare you touch me you filthy half-blood WHORE!" he yelled.

"SLUT!" Pansy spat.

Blaise suddenly appeared, still angry from earlier, and gladly joined in, "FILTH!"

Soon the hold crowd was chanting it.

"WHORE!" "SHUT!" "FILTH!"

The words rang in your ears louder than the bells in a church tower. You covered you ears trying to block out the chants as you ran through the halls faster and faster, but you could still hear the evil words and laughs of torment as you made it to the girls' bathroom. You collapsed on the floor inside and let the tears fall, as you wondered how in the world this could have happened to you.

The school that you once loved, now, mocked you and you loathed it back. You wanted to disappear, to be anywhere but here, even back home.

The next day you returned to the snickers and nasty rumors of Hogwarts. People were starting to wonder who was in fact your baby's father, and since you refused to tell them they just made up there own fake stories. You heard one rumor that you and Snape did it in the potions room closet. Another rumor said that you were kidnapped by vampires and your baby was the evil offspring of one of them. One Hufflepuff 3rd year claimed that he was the father, he shut up pretty fast though when you made him eat slugs for a week. None of these rumors were true of course but you still heard them everyday. Each class was like a torture session, and the meals were ten times worse because there kids could say whatever they liked away from the teacher's hearing range.

After a few weeks, the rumors had died down and the students had better things to talk about than your promiscuity, but you still tried to be early to every class to avoid the attention your tardiness would draw.

You sat in the back of potions class and watched everyone else slowly file in. You hated sitting in the back since it put you so close to Malfoy, but sitting behind everyone made it harder for people to stare at you.

After nearly everyone had found their seats, Snape began his lesson.

"Today we'll be making a simple memory erasing potion," he announced and the class groaned in unison.

"Due to questionable ethics," he continued, "You will not be testing this potion, but I will know if anyone messes up because even the slightest error will cause the concoction to explode. So don't. mess. up."

The thought of slipping some of this potion to the entire school crossed your mind.

Just then Malfoy walked in and Snape sighed in exasperation at his usual tardiness.

"Well thank you for fitting time into your busy schedule to join us, Mr. Malfoy. I hope my class hasn't interfered too much with your other activities," Snape hissed.

"Sorry Professor," Malfoy replied, unscathed and he took the only empty seat left, the one next to you, but he acted as if you weren't even there.

You were paired with Malfoy and neither of you bothered to protest, which was a first for Malfoy.

"My grades have been dropping since Pansy has been my partner, so I could use an easy A," he explained.

Was that all you were to him now? A good way to get an A? Only slightly less awful than working with Granger?

You worked on the potion in silence, aside for his occasional snide remarks and comments about his new amazing love life with every girl in school.

Halfway through class you started feeling sharp pains in your side and requested to be excused. You decided to go to your room to lie down but first you stopped to go to the bathroom. You found bright red blood in your panties and decided to go to the hospital wing instead of your room.

Madam Pomfrey decided to send you to a real hospital due to your condition. You waited what felt like hours as you sat on a cold hard table in nothing but a paper gown. Finally the healer came in and did a scam of your abdomen.

She showed you an image of the fetus. It looked so tiny, but you could make out little arm and leg stumps.

"I'm afraid that the embryo implanted in your fallopian tube instead of your uterus and we are going to have to terminate the pregnancy. It can't survive in your tube and will eventually rupture the tube if we don't remove it. I'm so sorry," she stated solemnly.

"Luckily," she continued, "You aren't very far along so it should be an easy procedure."

You raised your eyebrow.

*Not very far along? I thought I was at least 6 months.*

"How far along am I?" you asked.

"I'd estimate about 9 weeks, maybe a little less," she replied. "You probably conceived less than 7 weeks ago."

*7 weeks? I was at Hogwarts 7 weeks ago.*

"Let me go find someone to assist me and we'll go ahead with the removal," stated the healer, and she scurried out of the room.

The healers had to remove one of your fallopian tubes as well, due to its poor condition and were sure to inform you that this would make it harder for you to get pregnant again someday, but by that point you didn't really care. You weren't even sure you wanted to have kids someday, especially after all the trouble this one had caused you.

You were able to return to Hogwarts that evening, even though you were still in a lot of pain. They also gave you a potion to help with anxiety.

You quietly made your way down the dark corridors. It was close to midnight by the time you had made it back so the hallways were barren.

You staggered through the portrait hole and began to saunter towards the stairs.

"Someone was out late," you heard a somber voice from the couch state.

You turned slowly to see Malfoy sitting alone in front of the fire.

You looked longingly at a plushy armchair, then back at the long winding staircase, and decided to drag your sore body over to it instead. You collapsed on its soft cushions.

"Yeah, I was out boozing it up and getting laid," you retorted as you closed your eyes and rested your head against the overstuffed headrest.

You hear Malfoy snort at your reply. "Where were you really?"

"Why does it matter to you?" you hissed.

"Because I'm a prefect and if you don't have a good excuse as to why you were out so late I'm going to have to report you," he snapped, glaring daggers at you.

You sighed angrily and lifted your aching body out of your chair. You started shuffling toward the staircase, deciding that your bed was a much better place to be, despite the climb. As you were passing by his chair you dug through your pocket, clutching the one thing you had been able to leave the hospital with.

"I was at the hospital," you started angrily, glaring straight into his hard eyes as you tossed him the only image of your baby, "It was your baby."

He stared silently at the picture as you started to climb the stairs.

"Was?" you heard him ask. "What happened?"

You turned to look at him, his eyes full of confusion and guilt.

"I miscarried, you dick," you snapped before you opened the door to your dorm and disappeared behind it.


	10. Chapter 10 REVISED

You felt much better when you woke up the next morning, despite the fact that you were running late for breakfast.

Something seemed different as you walked through the corridors to the great hall. People kept looking at you, and not the way they had been yesterday. Some even smiled at you.

As you were about to enter the great hall, a boy you recognized from your house stopped you.

"Hey Carter," he started, flashing you a grin, "There's a Hogsmade trip this weekend, how would you like to go with me?"

You eyed him suspiciously before you locked eyes with him with a glare. "Last week you threw a dinner roll at my head and high fived your friends when the butter got in my hair. Get out of my sight before I lodge one of my heels into your windpipe," you hissed.

He actually looked genuinely concerned for his neck as he scurried away. A slight smirk playing on your lips as you entered the great hall, pleased with yourself.

You took a seat at the emptiest part of the table but as soon as you sat down your section became flooded with people from your house, all clamoring to sit next to you.

One fake looking blond girl, you recognized as one of Malfoy's bimbos, squeezed her way in next to you and instantly began talking to you.

"I can not believe what Draco did to you!" she exclaimed, talking animatedly with her hands. "Telling everyone you were pregnant, even though you weren't, just to get back at you for dumping him. How immature! You poor thing, I can't believe you didn't try to get back at him for lying. You are so much better than him."

You raised an eyebrow at her, trying to understand what she was talking about, but she didn't notice and just keep going on and on. All about how Malfoy had "fessed up" and let slip to her that he'd lied about you being pregnant to get back at you for supposedly dumping him. So naturally she told the whole school and now all his female "friends" wanted nothing more to do with him and all the guys wanted everything to do with you.

You listened silently as she prattled on some more about unimportant crap, while trying to work out in your head why Malfoy would lie about all this. This was terrible for his reputation, and his reputation is the most important thing to him. You looked around the table to see if you could spot him but he wasn't there.

You headed to potions as the blond girl (you think she said her name was Ashley but you couldn't remember) continued to talk to you, not seeming to mind that you weren't really paying attention. You thought she might be trying to befriend you but you'd never had a girl friend before so you didn't quite know what to expect.

Malfoy wasn't in potions either so when it was time for lunch you decided to head up to the dorms to look for him. You found him sitting on his bed, staring solemnly at the ultrasound picture.

He didn't look up when you entered but sighed, eyes still on the image, "I am so sorry Odette."

You shuttered at the sound of your first name but chose to let it slide.

"I've been a total ass and you didn't deserve to be treated the way I've been treating you, even if it hadn't been mine," he continued.

You gave him a weak smile before changing topics; you didn't really want to talk about the baby or the past. "There's some interesting hearsay going around the halls today."

He finally looked away from the picture and turned towards you. "Yeah. I hope you don't mind. It's the best I could come up with to tell Ashley. I think it worked out pretty well though."

"Why?" you asked, "Why would you say that and hurt your reputation?"

He looked slightly hurt that you didn't understand. "It's nothing compared to what I did to yours. The only way people would start treating you properly was if I became the bad guy."

"So you put your reputation on the line to save mine?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well it seemed only fair. I am the one who destroyed yours after all," he muttered, "You're far more important to me than my reputation. Do you think you can ever forgive me?" he asked, looking away from you and back at the ultrasound picture on his bed.

*Oh now he decides that I'm important to him. Why couldn't he have figured this out a few weeks ago?*

You took him by surprise when you straddled his hips and crashed your lips into his. He responded by encircling your waist with his arms and pulling you closer, deepening the kiss.

After a few minutes you pulled away and laid your head on his shoulder.

"Well I suppose, someday, after many years of repentance, I might be able to bring myself to forgive you," you stated with a smirk.

"After many years, huh? You plan on keeping me around that long?" he asked, stealing your smirk.

"I can't imagine ever not having you as my guy on the side," you smiled jokingly. "You are, after all, the best I've ever had."

His smirk grew, but quickly faded as a new thought entered his mind. He hesitated.

"Are you ever going to tell me who it was you though got you pregnant?" he asked sadly.

You felt a tinge of pain at the thought of telling him about your home life; it wasn't a topic you usually talked about over dinner. You still weren't sure if you could trust him, but decided that you were tired of keeping things from him. You were afraid of how he might look at you after he found out though. Would he always imagine your stepfather's kisses on you when he placed his lips on you? Or Frank's hands on you as he caressed your skin? You opened up to him and told him everything. He was the only person you had ever shared this with.

He was quiet for a long time before he finally spoke. "You're staying at my house next week for spring break," he stated solemnly.

"I can't leave Jake alone," you replied sadly.

He though for a second, remembering that you had a brother. "He can stay with us too," he announced. "And it will be a good opportunity for him to meet Mr. Parkinson."

*That's right, I haven't even told Jake that I found our real dad... whoops.*

You raised an eyebrow, "He's a first year remember? You torment them relentlessly."

"I promise I'll behave and leave him alone, but you are never going back to that house ever again," he replied seriously.

You smiled gratefully back at him, "Ok." His solution was just a temporary one but you already had a permanent one in mind. After you graduated you were going to get a flat in London and try to get legal custody of Jake.

Soon it was spring break. You were able to convince Jake to come with you to Malfoy Manner, but had to play the dad card. The idea of meeting his real father was enough for him to want to suffer through a week with his tormentor.

The Parkinson's weren't coming until half way through the week though so Jake locked himself in the guest room he was assigned and only made brief appearances at meals. Draco must have really made an impression on him.


	11. Chapter 11

"Let's go swimming," Draco suggested.

You looked up from your magazine to see that he already had his swim trunks on. You admired his abs for a few seconds before looking up at his smirk.

"It occurred to me that I've never seen you in a wet bikini and that's something I really want to see, preferably right now," he grinned.

"I'm not big on swimming. Besides I'm busy picking out which broomstick you are going to buy me," you replied, looking back down at your Quittage R Us magazine.

"I'm buying you a broomstick? But you don't even play quittage," he stated, raising an eyebrow.

"It's part of your penance. And that's only because the Slytherin team is sexist. I know you taught Pansy how to play, so I want to learn too," you shrugged.

You could tell he wasn't sure if he should be upset about having to buy you a broom or happy that you wanted to play quittage with him.

"Let's compromise," he suggested, "We go for a swim, you wear the skimpiest bikini you have, then we can go out to the pitch and practice."

Technically, he was the one coming out ahead in this deal. He got to do what he wanted then he got to play quittage, which he loves to do, but you agreed. Truth be told, you kind of wanted to see what he looked like soaking wet and shirtless, despite the fact that you didn't like to swim.

You picked out a black bikini that was held together in places by gold hoops and let Draco lead you down to the indoor pool.

He dived right in, while you carefully climbed in at the shallow end and waded in water up to your hips. He took to the water like a fish, only coming up for air occasionally. There were a few times you'd though he had drown.

After a minute he noticed how far away you were and swam to you.

"Come to the other side with me," he smiled, grabbing your arm and trying to pull you out into the deeper water. You held your ground.

"No, I don't like deep water. I sink like a rock," you frowned, looking at the deep end and admiring the beautiful man made waterfall that was providing the pool with a constant stream of warm water.

Draco tucked a stray strand of hair behind your ear and pressed his lips against yours for a moment.

"Don't worry, I won't let go of you baby," he whispered in your ear, sending a shiver down your spine. He wrapped his arms protectively around your waist and started leading you toward to waterfall. Soon you couldn't feel the floor anymore and only your head and neck were above the water, but Draco kept a strong hold on you as he swam out further, keeping you both afloat.

"Hey wrap your legs around me so I can hold you up easier," he suggested.

"Uh huh, you'd like that's wouldn't you?" you asked suspiciously, but complied out of fear of sinking.

He tried to look innocent but was failing at hiding his smirk, "I don't know what you're talking about. I just thought it'd be good for me to have my hands free to keep you from drowning."

A grin spread across his face, "But also, so I could do this." He placed a hand on either side of your face and pulled your lips to his, kissing you fiercely. You tightened your legs around him and ran your hands down his washboard abs. He kissed you deeper, massaging your tongue with his, and you could feel him getting hard through his trunks. He moved his hands from your face to your neck and started trying to untie your bikini top; you instantly pulled away, stopping him.

"Draco," you hissed, glancing at the glass door leading to the pool, "Do you know how many people are in your house? You can't just take my top off out here."

He thought for a minute, and then sighed, knowing you were right.

"Fine. But I at least want to get you all wet while we're out here," he replied with a smirk and headed toward the waterfall.

Once you were close enough he leaned you back and you let the waterfall run over the back of your head, getting your hair wet and running down the front of your body. You closed your eyes as you smoothed your hair out under the waterfall stream and you knew Draco was smirking at the sight of the water running down the exposed skin on your chest and stomach.

After a minute, Draco pulled you back too him and immediately crashed him lips into yours again. You wrapped your arms around his neck and he ran his hands down your back, resting them on your butt.

"Ew! Are you bloody kidding me?"

You both pulled away and looked up to see Jake, standing in the doorway to the pool, wearing swim trunks and a disgusted look.

"I finally venture out of my room to try to do something fun and this is what I get. Honestly, what would my friends think if they knew my relative was getting it on with him," he frowned.

*Surely this isn't as much as a shock to him as he's making it out to be. Am I really that absent from his life that he doesn't even know I'm dating Draco?*

Draco scowled, but you spoke up before he could say anything. "Sorry Jakey. Don't let us ruin your day. Why don't you come swimming with us? No more PDA, I promise," you smiled at him.

He hesitated for a second, but decided to get in.

"Can you take me over to where I can touch so I can let go of you?" you asked Draco, not wanting to stay in this position with your brother around.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? The pool has a flotation spell on it. You couldn't drown if you tried, you'd just keep floating to the top," he was smirking wildly.

You glared dangers at him as you released him, which only made him chuckle.

You started too float away but he pulled you back to him, bringing his lips to your ear.

"How about me go up to my room and dry off?" he whispered mischievously.

"I thought we were going to play quittage?" you asked, trying to figure out which idea would be more fun.

"There's plenty of time for quittage later, maybe after I buy you that new firebolt," he smiled.

You thought for a moment, but nodded your head and climbed out of the pool.

"We'll see you at dinner Jake," you told your brother as you wrapped yourself in a towel and headed back inside the house.

Draco grabbed your hand and entwined your fingers with his while you walked back across the cold marble floor with your bare feet towards his room. As you passed the living room you heard voices and peered inside. Mr Parkinson had arrived and had brought Pansy with him. She glared dangers at you and Draco's entwined fingers.

"Good evening Odette," Mr Parkinson smiled at you, "Draco."

"Hello," you smiled back, "Jake's in the pool, if you want to see him."

"Oh I think I'll wait until dinner to formally introduce myself, but thank you," he replied hesitantly, possibly trying to resist the urge to meet his son as soon as possible.

"Dinner is at six Draco honey, so be sure you're there on time," Narcissa reminded, but you took that as her cue for you and Draco to leave.

You nodded goodbye to Mr. Parkinson, shot Pansy a smirk while squeezing Draco's hand tighter, and headed up the stairs to Draco's room.

Your interactions with everyone in the house obviously hadn't kill Draco's mood, because as soon as he closed the bedroom door he shoved your back against it. He lifted you up and you wrapped your legs around his waist while crashing your lips against his. He kissed you back for a moment before he moved his lips to your neck. He nibbled at your throat, making you moan.

"Oh Draco," you whispered, pulling him closer to you with your legs. You felt him smirk against you neck.

"So you're using my first name again? I'm flattered," he smirked, while kissing your clavicle.

"I only use it when I'm not mad at you," you replied with a small smile and let out another moan as he ran his fingers down your spine.

He chuckled. "So you were mad at me the whole first six years we knew each other?"

"Essentially," you smiled and pulled his lips back up to yours.

After a few minutes his kisses slowly faded out and you felt him fiddling around with something.

You pulled away from the kiss and look into his eyes curiously. You saw him move his hand so it was right under your chin; he was holding something. You glanced down to see what it was and your heart sank at the sight of the shiny diamond ring right under your nose.

"You're not mad at me now are you?" he smirked.

"What the hell is that?" you spat, as if he was offering you poison.

He scoffed, "What the hell do you think it is?"

He pulled away from you slightly so you were able to set your feet on the floor.

"Cause that's exactly what you expect a girl to say when you present her with an engagement ring," he snapped.

He walked away, sat the ring on his nightstand, and sat on the edge of his bed, disheartened.

"An engagement ring?" you repeated, still staring in disbelief at the ring. "Draco, what are you thinking? We've only been back together for a week, and you're proposing? Who does that? I asked you to buy me a broom, not a freaking diamond!"

"I thought this could be your way out," he replied, glaring at the floor.

"My way out? Of what?! My life?" you snapped, "Because running off and marrying you will solve all my problems. I can get myself out. I don't need you to save me."

"God, you are so bloody stubborn. You can't even accept my help," he yelled, now standing up and looking you in the eyes.

You glared at him, tears threatening to spill over, "You're only proposing to me because I'm in trouble and you think I can't get myself out. I don't want a pity proposal. If you ask me to marry you I want it to be because you love me, not because I'm the fucking damsel in distress," you hissed and stomped off to the bathroom, locking the door behind you.

You peeled your swimsuit off and hopped into the steaming hot shower, letting the water caress your skin. You rinsed the chlorine out of your hair and just stood under the steam of water for a very long time.

The Draco you knew, before you got pregnant and before you told him your secrets, would have never proposed to you. He would have kept his options open and he would have never decided to settle down right out of school. He wasn't doing this out of love, if anything he was doing it to make himself feel better for trying to ruin your already shitty life.


	12. Chapter 12

After your shower you took a long time, combing, drying, and styling your hair. You brushed your teeth and applied some naturally looking make up. After you'd been locked in the bathroom for close to two hours you finally emerged, making sure the towel wrapped around your body was secure before you stepped out.

Draco was sitting on his bed where you had left him, his head in his hands and the ring still on the nightstand. He looked up as he heard you come out, his expression pensive. You stared into his icy blue eyes for a minute before he stood up and walked toward you.

He didn't say a word, but grabbed both of your forearms and forcefully pressed his lips against yours. He was rougher than he usually was and you stood there for a moment, stunned, but eventually you melted into his arms as he wrapped them around you and kissed him back hungrily.

He pulled away breathless and pressed his forehead against yours, looking straight into your eyes.

"I don't want to be without you," he breathed, "You don't have to marry me, but I didn't do it out of pity."

He paused for a moment and planted another quick kiss on your lips, "I love you and I just wanted to protect you."

You froze and your heart skipped a beat. He had only said he loved you one other time, and you weren't sure he even meant it then, seeing as he dumped you and called you a whore a few seconds later.

"Now," he started, "I'd like to finish what we started in the pool," he said with a smirk and he untied your towel, letting it fall to the ground.

**Warning: graphic sex scene starting now. If you want to skip it then scroll down to the stars**

He crashed his lips against yours and lifted you off the ground, carrying you to his bed. He laid you down, never breaking the kiss and climbed on top of you. You ran your fingers through his hair as he ran his hands all over your naked body.

You heard his swim trunks hit the floor and wrapped your legs around him, pulling him against you. He smirked against your lips before he entered you.

You finally broke the kiss when you let out a moan as you felt him deep inside you. He grabbed your hips and thrust deeper inside causing you too scream out and dig your fingernails into the sheets. You noticed the smirk playing on his lips as he took in every inch of you with his eyes.

You smiled as you had an idea and pushed him back to a sitting position and you climbed up on his lap. You kissed him deeply as you moved up and down on top of him.

He cupped your breasts with both hands and fondled your nipples while you bounced up and down faster, letting out squeals and moans as you rubbed up against him.

You felt yourself reaching your peak as you grinded against him harder. He moved his hands from your breasts to your hips as he thrust into you faster until you screamed in climax. He let out a groan is as you felt his warmth inside you and he collapsed back onto the bed. You leaned forward and kissed him sweetly before you rolled off of him.

*** -(Those would be the stars)

He gently stroked your hair as he tried to catch his breath. You were gliding your fingers over his bare chest, drawing little designs with your finger when it occurred to you. You never wanted this to end; you didn't want to be without him either.

"Draco?" you started softly.

"Hmm?" he answered, bringing his eyes down to yours.

"I love you too," you replied with a smile.

He smirked back at you, "Yeah, I know."

You sat up with an amused grin playing on your lips, "Well aren't you just full of yourself?"

"And this is news too you?" he asked, his smirked widening.

You chuckled and went to stand up when the ring on the bed table caught your eye. You reached around Draco and picked it up, twirling it between your fingers under the light. You hesitated before you quickly slide it on your finger and shot a glance at Draco's smirk, which was now consuming his whole face.

"You still owe be a broomstick," you stated before getting up to get dressed for dinner. You heard him let out a laugh as you entered the closet.

**A/N: I really enjoyed rewriting the ending to this story and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please leave a review to let me know what you think of it =)**


	13. Original alternate ending

Part 9

"HURRY UP! OTHER PEOPLE NEED TO GET READY TO!" you heard someone yelled and a loud banging noise next to your head.

You sat up and looked around, you were in the girls bathroom.

*I must have passed out*

You looked down and saw the pregnancy test and box lying on the floor.

*So I guess it wasn't a dream...*

You gathered up your stuff and opened the bathroom door.

Some girl you recognized but weren't acquainted with stood at the bathroom door with a very annoyed look on her face. She gave you a weird look then asked, "Since when do you stay in the girl's dorm?"

You ignored her and walked over to you bed and closed the curtains. You decided not to go to classes today and waited for all the girls to leave so you could take a nap, apparently passing out doesn't refresh you very much.

You tried to fall asleep but you just laid there wide awake lost in your thoughts.

*How am I going to tell Draco? I can't... I'll loose him...*

You heard a banging noise and a male voice, "Carter? Carter? Are you in there?"

It was Draco. You stood up and opened the door for him.

"Hey, why didn't you go to class today?" he asked looking concerned.

"I didn't feel well," you replied.

"I don't believe you..." he replied giving you a stern look, "you were acting strange last night and today you didn't go to class... now tell me what is going on or I'll hold you down and poor truth potion down your throat."

You gulped and moved uneasily trying not to look at him.

*I'm going to loose him*

A tear ran down you cheek, you turned away from Draco, hoping he wouldn't notice but he did. He pulled you close to him and wiped it away.

"Tell me what's wrong love," he said more softly.

"I don't want to, I'm afraid I'll lose you," you replied.

"No, you won't lose me baby, I love you," he replied and you felt your heart skip a beat, he had never said that before.

You sighed as a few more tears ran down your cheeks, "Alright," you gulped hard trying to hold back the tears, "I'm pregnant Draco."

Draco suddenly looked nervous but tried to hide it, "It's ok love, we'll get through this, ok?"

"But there's one problem," you protested as more tears began to poor down,"it's not yours," you whispered, not being able to make your voice any louder.

Suddenly the look of care and concern that had been in Draco eyes quickly turned to furry and wrath.

"W...WHAT?" he yelled, infuriated.

"I'm sorry," you sighed, more and more tears running down your face.

"So you've been fucking around with other guys! You were bloody worried about me being unfaithful to you and you get knocked up by some other guy!" Draco screamed, face turning red.

"So who was it? Blaise? You and him were always conspiring against me, I knew you were. I bet he wasn't trying to force you that one day at all, I bet you were doing it willingly!"

"It wasn't Blaise," you replied, crying harder and harder.

"Oh so there was more than him you were sleeping with? Oh well that's just bloody fan-fucking-tastic! You know what? We are through! And I'll make sure every bloody guy in this school knows why so you will never, ever get with any of them ever again!" he screamed and stormed out.

You threw yourself on your bed and just bawled for hours, a few girls came in the dorm but left after hearing you.

You went down to the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning to an array of snickers your way. You took a seat at the Slytherin table but when you did everyone close to where you sat stood up and moved.

You chose not the care and grabbed a piece of toast. A few girls about 5 feet away from you were looking at you while giggling and whispering, you just threw a death glare there way and for once...

*it didn't work?*

They just started giggling more.

You looked around for Malfoy and found him, girl on each arm.

*Bastard*

You quickly ate and left the Great Hall. He had completely trashed your reputation. Just yesterday every guy you passed looked you up and down and flashed a smile your way, but today all they did was snicker cruelly at you or simple look at you in disgust. You felt like crying, but you didn't let it show, you would not let them think you were weak.

"So Carter... or should I say Cartwhore, I hear you got yourself knocked up," you heard a shrill cruel voice say.

You turned to see the cow, "Shut up Parkinson!"

"I owled my dad today to tell him you got yourself pregnant. He said he regretted inviting you to live with us," Pansy grinned evilly.

"Who cares? I'd rather be a disgrace to my father than to have to see your fat ass everyday," you replied with a smirk, but it was quickly wiped off your face when you noticed that her friends were laughing at you.

"What is your problem freaks?" you hissed now noticing that everyone that passed you started laughing.

"Nice face bitch," Pansy smirked.

You quickly whipped out your mirror to see the word "SLUTBAG" written on your forehead, you tried to wipe it off but it didn't even smear. Your blood began to boil, you lunged at Pansy and started hitting her with all the strength you could muster, she just lay there helplessly trying to shield her face with her hands.

A big fat girl that was hanging out with Pansy pulled you off Pansy and you quickly turned around and nailed her right in the nose. Suddenly before you even realized what happened you were in a fight with 3 large ass man chicks and their leader Pansy.

You were swinging punches left and right just trying to get them away from you, suddenly you felt yourself being lifted up and being pulled out of the crowd. You struggled trying to away from who ever it was that has pulled you out, you wanted to beat the shit out of Pansy or at least die trying. You kicked whomever it was in the nuts making them groan and release you and you quickly hopped on one of the bigger girl's backs and started pulling at her hair as she flared her arms around trying to get you off her.

Suddenly you and all the other girls where all thrown into different directions by a large red explosion. There stood Snape, wand in hand, an injured Malfoy lay on the floor behind him clutching himself.

*haha, it was him a kicked in the nuts*

"All of you, in my office, NOW!" he yelled and you and the rest of the girls got up and scurried into his office.

*shit, I'm going to get expelled… wait a minute... holy shit I'm pregnant! Why in the world did I decide to get in a fight? Oh well, who cares anyways, I don't want the baby, not if it is Franks*

Snape assigned all of you a month of detention and all the girls were sent to the hospital wing, except you, you were sent to an actual hospital due to your "condition" as they called it. Apparently all the teachers knew too, or at least they did after Pansy told Snape to try to get you in more trouble.

At the hospital they mended all your injuries and gave you an ultrasound. Since you were apparently already over 4 month pregnant you were able to see the baby's features. But upon seeing the ultrasound screen, at the sight of your baby, you didn't feel any emotions at all, you just felt sick. Frank's kid was living inside of you and it just made you want to scream. The baby was fine and they offered you an abortion but you chose not to. Even though it was related to Frank you didn't want an abortion, you would just put it up for adoption after birth. Even though the baby was fine the hospital made you stay over night to monitor its heart, you gladly stayed just so you could be away from Hogwarts for a little longer.

The school that you once loved now mocked you and you loathed it back.

The next day you returned to the snickers and nasty rumors of Hogwarts. People were starting to wonder who was in fact your baby's father, and since you refused to tell them they just made up there own fake stories. You heard one rumor that you and Snape did it in the potions room closet. Another rumor said that you were kidnapped by vampires and your baby was the evil offspring of one of them. One Hufflepuff 3rd year claimed that he was the father, he shut up pretty fast though when you made him eat slugs for a month. None of these rumors were true of course but you still heard them everyday. Each class was like a torture session, and the meals were ten times worse because there kids could say whatever they liked away from the teacher's hearing range.

Each night you just hoped that you would wake up and this all would just be a dream, but each morning you woke to find that it was indeed all true. You were starting to show but you used a spell to hide it, you didn't want any more attention drawn toward you.

Part 10

It was after potions class one day and you were walking down the halls when you spotted it, Malfoy and Pansy going at it. You felt as if you were going to be sick. You stormed over to them, pushed Pansy away and turned to Malfoy.

"What in the shit is your problem! You treat me like shit then go shove your mouth down my cowish sisters throat! I thought you had a bit more dignity than that Malfoy. But I guess you can't expect much from a gay inbred little ferret!" you yelled and slapped him hard across the face.

You and him may be over but there is no way you would let him do that to you.

*To leave me for that cow, why its preposterous!*

Malfoy grabbed his cheek in shock as a crowd gathered to see what all the noise was about, but his expression quickly turned to rage, "How dare you touch me you filthy half-blood WHORE!" he yelled.

"SLUT!" Pansy spat.

Blaise suddenly appeared, still angry from earlier, and gladly joined in, "FILTH!"

Soon the hold Crowd was chanting it.

"WHORE!" "SHUT!" "FILTH!"

The words rang in your ears louder than the bells in a church tower. You covered you ears trying to block out the chants as you ran through the halls faster and faster, but you could still hear the evil words and laughs of torment as you made it to the girls' bathroom. You collapsed on the floor inside and let the tears fall, as you wondered how in the world this could have happened to you.

Well that's how it happened, that's how the heart of Odette Carter was shattered into a million pieces, like a mirror.

You had nothing more to live for: your reputation, your boyfriend, your respect, your dignity, all gone. Washed away without a trace.

You managed to engross yourself in your studied to get you through the rest of the year. People soon forgot about all the drama and you were just a mere shadow among them. You never talked to anyone; you just kept to yourself and your books. Every night you cried yourself to sleep, as you looked back at the ruined life you once had.

"Odette Carter?" "Who's that?" "Didn't she transfer?" People would ask if a teacher called on you in class. It was as if there memories had all just been erased. But you were still here, just a shadow of your former existence.

Time flew slow as winter turned to spring and graduation day was clearly in view. It was mid-May as you sat in potions class for the first time in a long time. You see potions was your first class of the morning, and morning classes and morning sickness don't go to well together, but today you managed to make it. You were forced to work with Malfoy on a potion, you of course could have very easily poisoned it since you didn't have to taste it since you were pregnant. You highly considered it too but before you had more time to contemplate it you felt a sharp pain in your side and had to double over in pain. It slowly began to fade and you went back to work, ignoring it. But a few minutes later you felt it again only worse and you let out an agonizing cry getting everyone's attention.

"Miss Carter are you alright?" Snape asked.

"Nooo" you managed to reply, groaning again in pain.

"Mr. Malfoy, take her to the hospital wing immediately," Snape commanded.

"But... but..." Malfoy protested.

"Now!" Snape ordered and Malfoy reluctantly helped you up and led you out the door.

You started walking and the pain subsided, but soon it came back worse than before and you felt as if you were going to die.

"Can you not walk any bloody faster?" Malfoy asked, apparently he was in a hurry.

"Mafoy, I'm kind of in labor right now. Very hard to walk when you are have a bloody baby!" you spat groaning louder.

"Oh is that's what is going on?"

"No, I just thought it would be fun to play hooky you moron!" you yelled at him.

*God his so dumb*

Just as the pain got so bad you were about to fall over you felt yourself being lifted up and moved quickly.

Malfoy had picked you up and was now carrying you to the hospital wing.

You got the the hospital wing a few minutes later and he laid you on a bed as Madam Pomfrey rushed over to you.

"What's wrong this time Miss Carter," she asked.

"I'm in labor you fat bitch what do you think!" you yelled.

*wow, childbearing really does make you cranky*

"Oh dear," she said and rushed away to get some supplies.

"You can go now Malfoy, thanks for bringing me here," you said.

"Damnit Carter, I'm so pissed at you but I can't bring myself to leave you here like this," he replied obviously frustrated with himself for not being able to hate you more.

You gave him a weak smile.

Madam Ponfrey scurried back over to you with a tray full of fun scary looking utensils that made you shutter at the sight, you had a feeling this would be very painful.

"Do I get any drugs?" you asked nervously.

*There's no way I'm doing this naturally*

"Sorry dear but you are so far dilated its too late, you are having this baby now," she replied getting everything set up.

"That's what I was afraid of," you muttered to yourself as you felt another contraction coming. Malfoy gave you his hand to squeeze, for a jackass he was being really nice.

A few hours and alot of pain later you gave birth to a little girl. Madam Pomfrey handed her too you but you felt nothing at all. No connection no emotions, just hate. Hate that Frank had done this too you and made you go through this.

"Hey Carter?" Draco asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure there is no way that it's my kid?" he asked kind of unsurely.

"I'm pretty sure, but we could always do a dna test if you want," you replied sadly, knowing that it was Frank's but desperately wishing it were Draco's. Yeah he had been a total ass to you but you still loved him.

Madam Pomfrey took some of Draco's blood and some of the baby's when you and Draco asked for a test. You couldn't help but feel sad as you looked down emotionlessly at the baby. You had just spent hours in labor for this and you felt no joy at all, just pain.

A little while later Madam Pomfrey scurried back over to you and Draco with a piece of paper, "Well I compared the dna and its a match, Mr. Malfoy is the father of this beautiful baby girl."

You felt as you could cry from joy. All these long, hard, aganizing months, and it was Draco all along. You and Draco just smiled at each other, silently making up all with your expressions. You looked down at the baby, your and Draco's baby, and at last you felt peace. No longer was it a loathsome baby fathered by Frank, now it was your and Draco's baby, and you couldn't even consider giving it up for adoption.

Ocasha Destiny Malfoy was what you and Draco decided to call her. Lucius and Narcissa came and got the baby when you were allowed to leave the hospital a week later so they could look after it until you and Draco graduated. Things were all back to normal, in fact even more normal than before. You and Draco were inseparable and everyone knew who you were again. All the girls still hated you though because now they didn't have a chance in hell at getting with Draco. And as for Pansy, well lets just say she is having that cow tail and ears removed next week, hehe.


End file.
